The Tribe of the Hawks Wing
A/n This is if, the hawk dropped Snowkit, this is all i really need to say. Prologue I'm up in the air, whats going on? Mom? Mom?! Where is everyone?! Something is digging it's claws into me! somebody help! It hurts! I squirmed, I wailed, I thrashed...I was dropped. I landed in a pile of leaves, as soon I hit the ground- a loud pop came from my ears. I saw a tom standing above me, before I fell into a painfull sleep... Chapter 1~Tribe life "Snow That Falls From The Sky! Are you comin'?" Snow looked up from his half eaten crow, his to see his sister- Rain That Brings Water - looking down at me. Rain That Brings Water was a silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and chest. As well as white paws. Snow That Falls From The Sky was a plain white tom. "Yeah, give me a minute." Snow and Rain were in-trainers to The Tribe of The Endless Eagles, a forest tribe that has the hind legs to bring hawks out of the sky. Snow watched as Rain went over to their brother- Storm That is Harsh On Stone. He was a dark grey tabby with yellow eyes. The tribe camp had thick undergrowth all around it, some times- in the season of the new leaves. The undergrowth would even start to grow inside the camp, giving the kits more butterflies to chase and more places to hide. At the edge of the tribe camp- a giant oak tree was there, it was said that the first leader of the tribe brought down a hawk by jumping off one of the trees branches. Their healer was a ginger she-cat with dappled splotches and white paws, her name was Tulip That Gets Through Frost. Named after her being the only one of her litter surviving a deadly sickness. Her den was a stone that was carved out by constant storms that took place here before the tribe came to be. There was also their tribe leader, his name was Lion That Roars The Loudest. He was a golden tabby tom with white paws, underbelly, chest, ears, and tail-tip. As well as fierce green eyes, he had a mate- Sky Of No Clouds, she was a light grey she-cat with white stripes going from her head down to her tail-tip. The two had two daughters- Snow actually liked one- Her name was Day that Passes Quickly. she was completely grey- but when it came to her tail it faded to a golden tabby color, she also had one green eye and one amber eye. Then, there was her sister- Sun That Shines Through Leaves- She was a golden she-cat with white stripes down her back, and grey splotches in her fur. Snow looked down at his crow, and started to finish it up. Moon That Makes Clouds Glow wouldn't be happy if he was late for another session. The full-trained of the tribe often mentored the in-trainers. With the kits being called Soon-to-bes. Snow got up and quickly ran across the clearing towards his mentor. Moon That Makes Clouds Glow was an entirely white she-cat with black speckles going down her back, her pelt was sleek and well groomed. Making her look weaker than she truly was. "So, you decided to come on time today Snow?" She purred, Snow let out a small laugh. "Heh, only after Rain kept telling me to hurry up!" Moon narrowed her eyes at Snow, and then at Rain. "She may not always be there you know, you need to learn to get up on your own!' Snow lowered his head, Moon was rarely ever harsh. But when she was, it was true words. He started for camp exit, knowing it's best they get on for training, and he wanted to drop the subject... As the two came into the birch hunting grounds, Moon began to explain what they'd be doing today. "We'll be hunting in the trees today,see if you can bring at least two birds down out the sky. Understood?" Snow nodded, there were three hunting skills the tribe always needed to learn: fishing skill, ground-hunting, and sky-hunting. Sky-hunting is mainly getting in the trees to bring birds down. Snow enjoyed the thrill of being in the air when bring a bird down. The wind blew in your fur, your paws felt like they were running on air, and you come back down with a juicy piece of prey! Snow looked to his mentor for his signal to go into the trees, with a flick of her tail, Snow took off. He jumped at one of the birch trees, digging his claws into the bark, and starting to creep up to one of the branches, the birch trees within the tribe territory were often considered training trees for climbing. Due tot heir branches not appearing until higher up. Some of the in-trainers were to afraid to climb up the trees and they were called Ground-paws. Snow began to think as he climbed the thin trunk of the white and black birch tree, this place... In the season of the falling leaves, it was amazing! Finally, Snow got to the top of the tree, and looked up. "Reachable birds: Blue Jay, Sparrow, Magpie, Thrush, and Red bird. Unreachable birds: hawk, Magpie, thrush...Ok..." Snow leapt onto another branch, and crept t where a magpie was flying by. snow leapt up, claw outstretched. She snatched the bird down, killing it from the force of impact. "Nice catch, Snow!" Snow felt himself stiffen up in shock. Day That Passes Quickly! "H-hey Day!" Snow stammered, His eyes widened, this was the leaders daughter! "I-i mean Day That Passes Quickly!" Day seemed to roll her eyes, she went over to Snow and brushed her tail over his shoulder. "You know, as long as father isn't around. Please call me Day. Not Day That Passes Quickly. Ok?" Snow gulped, and nodded her looked down at the bird he had caught, it was the blue jay. "Working on Sky-hunting today huh?" Snow couldn't muster words, the dappled sunlight of the trees shone down perfectly on her pelt, making her eyes fit the forest scene, Snow tried tried to speak. "I-I umm...I...I...Yes! S-sky-hunting! P-pretty simple! Yeah! What are..are..y-you doing?" Snow mentally cursed himself for stammering, but he couldn't help it. In his eyes, Day was perfect. Some other toms in the tribe thought she was snobby and selfish. But that's because she was the leaders daughter, and because of the reputation her sister has... "I'm working on my ground-hunting skill," Day sat down in front of him. "but, I have time to sit and watch." Snow gulped, hunt in front of Day?! "I...Ok..." Snow dug his claw back into the birch tree, hopefully he wouldn't fail in front of Day that passes quickly, that would be embarrassing! He looked back up, there were fewer birds in the sky due to him catching the blue jay. That's why sky-hunting needed to be worked on so much: with every bird you pull out of the sky, it gets harder and harder to get a new one. If I can just grab that thrush... Snow gulped as he felt the eyes of Day burning into his pelt like fire. He waited on the branch for the thrush to get to his level, what was a few moments felt like lifetimes as time seemed to slow down for him. He snagged the thrush out of the air, and landed on the ground with an `oof!` He gulped as Day That Passes Quickly giggled in front of him. "It...wasn't supposed to be like that...." He looked away in embarassment. Day got up, and left without goodbye. He took up the two birds and padded back to his mentor, setting them down in front of her. I hope I did alright!